To Wake A Hanyou
by Jasane-chan
Summary: Kagome comes back from her time and finds out no one can wake the sleeping Inuyasha, but I bet Kagome can...


Kagome climbed out of the well with her over sized, can't be missed by a blind person, backpack as usual. She was also greeted by her awaiting friends, as usual, but someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Sleeping" answered Shippo

"What, this time of day it's, almost noon"

"Well, we tried to wake him up before you got back, but he'd just mumble a few profanities and go back to sleep" said Sango.

"Maybe you should try Kagome" started Miroku, "If anyone can get him up it's you"

"Ok, I'll try where is he?"

"Under some tree that way" pointed Shippo.

"Alright, I'll be back soon"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out to the hanyou that was now all hers "Inuyasha?" she called again and still didn't receive an answer. That's when she saw him, out in a wide, green field, under a tree, just like Shippo said. He was asleep on his stomach, on top of his robs.

Kagome smirked to herself, 'This should be fun'. So she crept closer and closer trying not to wake him just yet. She sat on the grass right above his head and fondled his ears. He let out a low growl and dug his head deeper into his folded arms, as if to get away from her touch. She giggled at this and crawled over to his side and dragged her hand through his silver, almost white hair, to shift it to the side. Then ran a finger slowly up and down Inuyasha's spine. She could feel him shiver under the tickling sensation. So he abruptly turned over on his back, revealing a well defined body. With his eyes still closed and his hands folded behind his head. Kagome frowned to see that he was still asleep.

'Ok fine, if that's how he wants it' she thought. Kagome she adjusted her legs so that she straddled Inuyasha's waist and just stared down at him, almost studying his every feature. Kagome plucked up a blade of grass and wiggled it under his sensitive nose. He jerked his arms up so they covered his face. At this she flicked the grass away. So she pressed her palms against his abdomen and up the length of his body, leaving her fingers light so that bumped against every muscle his body had. Inuyasha was defiantly awake now. Kagome moved his arms, away from his face, so they rested on her thighs. Her soft hands then began tracing over every part of his face; his nose, cheeks, chin, lips.

'TORTUUUUUURE!' his mind screamed but he kept control and his eyes shut. Kagome's hands then withdrew from his face to rest on his shoulders. She leaned down, stopping mere centimeters from his face; so close he could feel her warm breath on his lips.

"_Inuyasha"_ Kagome said in a heavy seductive tone. She kept her position for a while. Watching and waiting as if something would happen. This was driving Inuyasha crazy!

'Why is she just sitting there, why isn't she doing anything? Do _SOMETHING!_"

After a while Kagome stuck her moist, soft tongue out and traced it across Inuyasha's bottom lip then his top, like she heard his mental request.

'Mmmm' his mind moaned, but what he didn't realize was that, that moan somehow escaped his mouth.

"So, you're awake then?" She said. It finally dawned upon him that somehow that moan had freed itself from his mind.

'Oh well', he got up off is back and gave her another kiss.

"Why didn't you just get up before?" Kagome asked, still in his lap.

"And what fun would that be hm?" he said.

She pondered this for a second, "…You're right"

"Why'd you come out to find me anyway?"

"I guess to wake you up, duh"

"Why?"

"Well, hmm…uhhh, I forget" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and frowned slightly.

"Of course _you _wouldn't remember" then he smirked at her; "I forgot I was talkin' to ditzy Kagome, here" Kagome got off of him and said, "Whatever and I'm not a _ditz, _I prefer to think of myself as _care-free_"

"Riiiight" he said sarcastically, now sitting up.

"Why were you sleeping out here instead of your usual spot in that tree at this time?"

"Because I wanted to and was tired"

"But you're _never _tired, you're always saying 'we just started, how can you guys be tired already, humans are so weak' bla bla blaaa"

"And when do I say that?"

"All the time" she sighed and leaned against him. "I can see why you fell asleep in the first place, it's very nice here" her own eyes now getting heavy. Inuyasha noticed Kagome was now asleep, but didn't say anything, he just smiled to himself. He yawned as he looked out across the field and slowly lowered his body so he lay on his robes while Kagome was now lying on his chest, still asleep.

After a while the others came to see what was taking them so long to come back. They peered through the trees only to find that _both _of them were now asleep. They all decided not to interrupt for fear what Inuyasha would do to them if they did. So they just quietly slinked away to wait for their friends' return.

**Yaay I hope ya'll liked this one. I've had this on my computer for a while, but I just decided to post it, oh well ya got it didn't you. Better late than never :-)**


End file.
